


TAG, you're it.

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Murder, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Between Tony’s strange behavior and the triple homicide of three Marines, Gibbs has to figure out what’s going on with his second in command and also keep him safe.  The latter seems to be a bigger problem than what he thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> **AN1:** To **Musichick2004** , I hope you enjoy this one! Happy holidays.  
>  **AN2:** Without naming names at this moment, a huge thank you to my alpha and beta readers. The two of you always have my back, thank you!   
> **AN3:** Now, I can name the team that always stands behind me. Thank you to the amazing **AmyH0127** , who always does my beta work for me and to the inspiring **jesco0307** who has to hear me babble on the whole time as I write, wondering if things will work out. With both of these ladies by my side, my stories always come to life!

**Chapter 1**

“Gear up,” Gibbs grabbed his own credentials and weapon as he marched out of the bullpen. Not once did he look back to see if his team followed. He ignored his senior agent on purpose. Tony didn’t come home last night. What made it worse was that he didn’t see him at all yesterday, something that had not happened in almost four years. Tony had to attend a meeting with JAG on a case that he had to testify in and only sent a note to say he was delayed. Although Tony maintained a separate apartment, the two of them had been living together for almost ten years. It had hurt more than he thought it would. He still wanted to kick himself for not phoning to find out where his lover was. But, they had worked a hard case and he knew Tony needed a breather. He didn’t expect the breather to be away from him.

Bishop was first on her feet and ready to go. McGee second and Tony followed out last. He had his sunglasses on even though they were inside the building. He didn’t utter a word as the two junior agents accused him of late nights and hangovers. He didn’t correct them, but kept his head down and filed the required reports. He knew that Gibbs saw him, and that the man ignored him. Tony knew he’d still have to come up with a plausible explanation, the thing was – he couldn’t come up with any.

The ride down the elevator was silent. Tony could feel Gibbs’ gaze on the back of his head. He balled his hands into fists in an attempt not to reach out and to rub the back of his head. It had been a few years since Gibbs slapped him in that manner. Sometimes he missed the unexpected contact. Tony closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He could do this, it wasn’t as if he had a choice, now was it?

They quickly exited the metal box and headed over to their sedan. Tony made a quick move and dove in the back. His face remained emotionless as the two juniors had to fight over who got to sit in the back and who got the dreaded shotgun position. Bishop won and McGee got in with a grimace on his face. Even as he reached for his safety belt, Gibbs pulled away with squealing tires, leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind.

Tony could feel Bishop’s eyes on him, but he kept his lips pressed together and remained silent. Finally, she had to speak up. “What do we have, Gibbs?”

Gibbs changed from the left lane right across three lanes to turn right at the next intersection. “Three dead Marines in Alexandria at the Four Mile Run Park.”

Tony’s head snapped back at the words, but luckily no one saw it and he relaxed again. It had to be a coincidence. He wanted to snort. Nothing in life was just a coincidence. It seems like his time to think of a plausible story has just run out. For a moment, he wondered if it was his fault, but it couldn’t be. He should’ve done more. The bile still rose up in his throat and he swallowed hard. He couldn’t afford to get sick now, not if he wanted to survive this day and that didn’t even include facing Gibbs. Tony also knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore his boss and lover for much longer, but he was still going to try. If he could only get his act together.

His heart ached as he thought of the man behind the steering wheel. He would jump into the fires of hell after that man, hell, he jumped into the Potomac. He looked up and blanched. Gibbs’ eyes were not on the road, they were firmly fixed on him. Fuck, he was screwed. He slowly turned his head and looked out of the side window. Now was not the time to panic. He sighed as the car skidded to a halt and the four doors opened almost simultaneously.

The scene was already taped off and Tony noticed that for a change, it looked like Ducky and Jimmy arrived before them.

“DiNozzo, photos. McGee, sketch and Bishop canvas the area for possible witnesses.” Gibbs didn’t look back, but made his way over to Ducky’s side. Tony couldn’t get his usual response of, _‘On it, Boss’_ out of his mouth, so he merely nodded his head and took the camera from McGee’s hands. He ignored the lifted eyebrow raised in his direction by McGee and made his way over to where the three Marines were.

They were dressed in their uniforms and lying face down. Tony didn’t think he needed Ducky’s opinion to be able to tell what the cause of death was – unless there was something totally different, he would say they were beaten to death. Tony couldn’t help but to shiver. He took the photos silently, making sure he got every angle possible and as Ducky turned body by body, he automatically took the next photo.

Tony only managed not to flinch when Jimmy spoke up next to him. The younger man had a frown on his face.

“You all right, Tony?”

“Never been better, autopsy Gremlin,” Tony managed to respond and even managed to snap a photo of Jimmy in the process before swiftly moving on. He hunkered down and took a photo of a partial print. The shoe print didn’t belong to any of the Marines, they were all wearing formal shoes and this print was that of a running shoe - a fairly large size by the look of it. A shiver ran down his spine, but he ignored it and marked the spot before he moved on. He was unaware of the worried gazes directed at him from Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs.

**/// = \\\\\**

Back in the bullpen, things moved fast. They had to find a connection to the three dead Marines, how they arrived at the park since there was no mode of transportation and how the hell they ended up dead. Tony had his cell phone against one ear and the office phone against the other. He was typing at a slow speed, while making sure he continued to look down at the keyboard. He knew his behavior didn’t go unnoticed, but right now he couldn’t deal with it. One wrong word, or action and his whole world would come tumbling down. _‘Get a hold of yourself, DiNozzo!’_ Tony snapped at himself. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but the mental stability he so badly craved, just kept on slipping away.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs’ voice sounded through the large orange painted area and Tony leaped to his feet.

“Boss?” Tony managed to untangle himself from the telephone cord and ended the call on the other. At least his sunglass remained where they should. He sighed softly to himself. Now, he would have to recall both parties and apologize, maybe even grovel to get the information he needed and then he had to face the wrath of Gibbs. He swallowed hard. “Boss.” This time he made it a statement.

“Autopsy, now.” Gibbs barked as he turned and headed towards the elevator. He was clearly not going down to Ducky himself.

Tony looked around, the bullpen was silent all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. “What, never seen a dead man walking before?” He added with a grin as he slowly made his way around his desk and headed towards the elevator himself. Not once did he look around until the elevator doors closed behind him and he could release the breath that he held. Things were worse than what he initially thought. If Gibbs sent him to Ducky, it meant the two of them talked already and clearly, he was the topic of that particular conversation.

**/// = \\\\\**

Tony straightened his tie and used his hands to flatten the lines of his suit jacket. He’d dressed up in one of the most expensive suits he owned and that was still hanging in the apartment. It was his armor, and today he needed that extra layer of protection. He was aware that he was playing for time, but he couldn’t bring himself to enter Ducky’s domain. The doors in front of him hissed and the good Doctor stepped out. Ducky came to a halt in front of him.

“Ducky,” Tony greeted with a smile on his face. “I was about to come and see you. You’ve got something for us?” Tony was aware that Ducky stared at him and he wanted to hold his breath and hope that Ducky wouldn’t say anything that was not pertinent to their case.

Ducky continued to stare at him, his mouth pressed into a thin line, but finally he nodded his head and moved back into the morgue. “Cause of death to all three victims is the same. Blunt force trauma to the head. But as you noticed at the scene, and as you can see here, whomever killed them, did not show any restraint.”

“Over kill,” Tony summarized.

“Indeed. I have also managed to locate minute puncture marks to the back of the neck of each victim. The necessary samples were taken and sent up to Abigail for further analysis.” Ducky moved away from the bodies and head to his cluttered desk.

Tony remained with the bodies. He leaned in without touching them. “I don’t see any defense wounds on their hands or arms. Another indication that they were drugged.” Tony’s hand reached to the back of his neck, but as Ducky turned, he quickly lowered his hand. That would explain how they were all killed without putting up a fight.

Ducky picked up a file and handed it to Tony. “Your observations are dead on.” Ducky looked at Tony and then at the file. “Gibbs asked me for a preliminary report on our killers; please make sure you give that to him.”

Tony struggled to keep a straight face. More than one possible killer. It made sense. He nodded his head before he could analyze Ducky’s statement any further. “Sure, Ducky.” He turned to leave, but then came to a halt. “I wasn’t within earshot this morning, Duck. What was the time of death?” He stayed as he was, not turning to face the doctor again.

“Around one to two this morning. They all died approximately fifteen minutes apart.”

“Thanks, Ducky.” Tony quickly took his leave. _‘It was hours later, not when…’_ Tony didn’t complete the thought. He didn’t know if he should breathe a sigh of relief, but that would mean he was happy that three people lost their lives. Tony looked around, almost frantically; he had to get away. He didn’t see Ducky shake his head or the figure that stepped out from the small storage area to the side.

**/// = \\\\\**

“Any reason why you didn’t confront him, Duck?

“I would surmise that it is the same reason you did not, Jethro.” Ducky turned. “That boy of yours is so fragile, I am unsure of how he is still functioning. You need to find out what happened.” Ducky cocked his head. “There is something about this current case that is also weighing heavily on his mind, Jethro.” He looked at his longtime friend. “Do you suspect that Anthony’s behavior and this case might be related?”

Gibbs ignored Dr. Mallard’s question. He didn’t know what to think, instead he replied on the earlier statement. “We are talking about DiNozzo, Duck. If it wasn’t for the fact that both of us know him so well, we wouldn’t have noticed anything.”

“Your junior agents also noticed it.”

Gibbs shook his head. “They are worried, but I think it’s more about them being worried that he would puke on their shoes.”

He is far from being physically ill, Jethro.” Ducky looked troubled. “Mr. Palmer noticed.”

“Palmer’s come a long way, but even if Tony opened up to him, Palmer wouldn’t tell either of us what’s wrong.”

“Get Anthony out of here, Jethro, talk to him, and for once I would suggest that you actually use words to get through to him.”

Gibbs wanted to object, he and Tony talked, more than most people realized. Ducky knew that, but in this instance, his friend was correct. “Let Abby phone me if she gets something.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but made his way to the elevator. It was time to find out what was going on with his second in command.

**/// = \\\\\**

Tony placed the file on Gibbs’ desk and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He wanted to look at his watch to see how many hours of this day they had left, but there was one problem, Gibbs didn’t believe in keeping to normal working hours, especially not if they were working on an active case. He wanted to drag his hand over his face, but then remembered the sunglasses. His shoulders sagged. A tap to the back of his head nearly made him jump out of his skin. His first instinct was to fight, but as he turned back, he noticed it was Gibbs and he instinctively relaxed. “Gibbs,” Tony swallowed. He pointed to the file. “Ducky sent it up. You wanted it.” He shook his head. “I mean, the profile, you wanted the preliminary profile he compiled.” He looked over his shoulder at the man behind him and then at the file on the desk again. “I placed it there for you, on your desk, Boss.”

Without taking his eyes of Tony, Gibbs spoke up. “McGee, Bishop, get me the info I want on our dead sailors. Until I return, McGee you’ve got point.” He lowered his voice. “Get your go bag, Tony, we’re going home.”

The tone of Gibbs’ voice made Tony realized that it wouldn’t be a good idea to object. Instead, he nodded once and moved past Gibbs to retrieve the required bag. He took his credentials and pistol as well. Gibbs remained standing at his desk. When Tony straightened up, Gibbs picked up the file Ducky sent and handed it to McGee without a word. He waited for Tony to step out in front of him before he started walking. The trip to the elevator was once again done in total silence.

**/// = \\\\\**

Gibbs poured them both a good shot of bourbon and handed the tumbler to Tony before he took his seat next to the man he loved. He took a sip and placed the glass down and reached for the sunglasses that still remained on Tony’s eyes. He was surprised when Tony didn’t try to pull away. What he saw made him growl and he tossed the sunglasses to the side. Without a word, he cupped Tony’s face. “What happened?”

Tony tried to lower his head, but Gibbs wouldn’t let him, so he closed his eyes. He could feel the tears threatening to spill over, it’d been a long time since he felt like that and he swallowed hard. He would not cry.

Tony?” Gibbs whispered as he gently turned Tony’s head from side to side.

Any thought that Tony might have had to make up a story that was still believable, but farfetched at the same time, flew right out of the window, the moment Gibbs used his name. The little strength that held him up disappeared and Tony sank forward right into Gibbs’ arms. With his eyes still closed, he remained still and when the strong arms of the man he loved encircled him, Tony started to sob.

Gibbs just held him close and gently rocked them both. No words were spoken until Tony finally lifted his head. His face was streaked with tears, but he did not attempt to wipe them off. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Gibbs frowned. It’d been a while since Tony apologized for something that wasn’t his fault.

Tony snorted. “For being an ass, for being a wimp, for not being strong enough, for not trusting you enough to know that you would’ve helped me, for not doing what I had to do in the first place.”

“It’s been a while since you felt so insecure, Tony.” Gibbs pulled his partner back to his chest. “You know you’re not a wimp, and you’re definitely strong, emotionally and physically. As for trusting me? I know you trust me, it’s the doubt in yourself that’s making things harder.” Gibbs lifted Tony’s head. “As for being an ass, Love, you’re not one; you’ve only got a terrific ass.” He said it with a smile and was rewarded with a small smile from the man he loved. Gibbs then became serious. “What happened, Tony?”

Tony remained quiet.

A knot formed in Gibbs’ stomach. “Do we need to go back to the office for a formal interview?” If something happened to Tony he would not hesitate to hunt the person down and kill them if it became necessary.

Tony quickly shook his head. His phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket. He sighed when he saw who it was. Keeping his gaze lowered he answered. “Bradley,” he didn’t even try to mask his voice into something that should’ve sounded chirpy.

The frown on Gibbs’ forehead became more apparent when he realized to whom Tony was speaking over the phone. He wanted to growl at Tony to get off the phone, to tell him what the hell happened, and why he had to go and see Doctor Pitt, as it was clear that the good doctor at least knew something on Tony’s condition from what he could make out.

“No, Brad, I only had to use the inhaler once since last night.” Gibbs listened as Tony continued with his call. “I’m no longer wheezing, I promise. My airway is clear.” Tony’s shoulders sagged. “They’re still irritated, but I can see and I had my sunglasses on the whole morning.”

Tony looked up at Gibbs. “I’m with him now.” He lowered his eyes. “It is not necessary, but I will come by this afternoon.” Tony nodded his head as if Brad could see him and with a quick goodbye he ended the call.

“What happened?” Gibbs now demanded.

“Fuck!” Tony brought his hands up to his face but then lowered them again. He was startled when Gibbs reached out and took his hands in his. He only then noticed that he was trembling. “Gibbs.”

Gibbs realized that if he wanted to get answers out of Tony he’d have to take in another approach. “You had a meeting with JAG yesterday morning at 07:00?”

At first, Tony wanted to bristle when he realized what Gibbs was doing, but then he found himself nodding. It was going to be better this way. “Yes.”

“You are to testify in the McPherson matter next week?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Commander Stoney wanted to go through my evidence with me.” Tony took a deep breath. He could do this. “Unfortunately, she ran late and we started after eight. We were busy until after three, she’s one tough lawyer.” Tony looked up. “By that time, I already texted you and told you I was running late.” Tony continued when Gibbs nodded.

“I found myself just driving around after that, but remained restless and decided to go for a run. The apartment was closest so I went there to change.” Tony swallowed. “I was in a mood for a different route, so I’ve decided to go to…” he couldn’t get out the words.

“The Four Mile run park?” Gibbs prompted gently.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “It was already getting dark when I got there, but I just had to run.” Tony abruptly stood up and paced. “I had my ear buds in and was concentrating on the pathway, I didn’t hear or see anything suspicious before it was too late.” He rubbed his palms against his trousers. He still had on the suit jacket and he shrugged it off. It was getting hot and his palms continued to sweat. He reached for his tie and with a tug it came off. Tony took a deep breath, his pulse raced. “It’s hot.”

Gibbs took in Tony’s appearance and rose to his feet. “You’re breathing too fast, Tony, slow down a bit.” He reached out as Tony swayed on his feet. “Easy, I’ve got you.” He managed to get Tony to sit down again, but held him by the arms. “Take some deep breaths, Tony, just like me. Follow my lead.” Gibbs spoke in a low tone and kept his voice even. Tony was experiencing a panic attack and if he didn’t get the young man to calm down, he might hyperventilate and even pass out.

Tony’s eyes grew large and he reached with his hand to his chest. Something was wrong and he couldn’t breathe, it felt different from when he needed to use the inhaler, or like what had happened last night. Images flashed before his eyes and he started to struggle. He needed to get air; he needed to get away from those images.

“Tony!” Gibbs barked and sighed when his raised voice had the necessary effect on Tony as he gasped for air and his eyes that glazed over now focused again.

“Gibbs,” Tony wheezed, but managed to take a breath and then another. “Fuck,” he slumped backwards.

“You’re all right, Tony. You’re all right.” Gibbs continued with the litany in a manner to keep Tony calm, but also himself. “You want some water?”

Tony shook his head and finally managed to sit up straight. “I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

“I know it’s difficult, but you need to tell me, what happened next.”

At first, Tony wanted to say no, but Gibbs was right, he had to explain what had happened. He reached for his bourbon and took a sip. “Someone barreled into me, sending me to the ground hard and fast. At first, I thought I didn’t see the person and we ran into one another, but then there was another one and they were on me so quick; I couldn’t even get a hit in. I resisted, but they forced some sort of hood over my head and then they sprayed something in my eyes, even though I couldn’t see anything.” Tony blinked a few times as if he couldn’t see clearly. “Even through the material it felt as if my eyes were on fire, the skin around my eyes, nose and mouth were irritated and then I tried to breathe and I couldn’t. The hood made it worse.” Tony shivered. “I really couldn’t breathe and they must’ve realized it because they just dumped me there and then they were gone. I thought I was going to die, but I managed to pull the hood from my head and got to my feet and made it back to my car. I phoned Brad and then I passed out.” Tony looked at the shocked expression on Gibbs’ face. “Brad found me in my car. Luckily, he was close by and, apparently, I managed to tell him where I was. I can’t even remember that. He took me to the hospital and he kept me overnight.” Tony looked down. “He wanted to phone you, but I begged him not to. He wasn’t impressed with me at all.”

Gibbs was at a loss for words. Someone tried to kidnap his lover, partner and senior agent, but even worse, Tony could’ve died. For a moment Gibbs himself couldn’t breathe. “Does Brad know with what they sprayed you?”

“One or other form of pepper spray. My clothes and the hood are in a sealed forensic bag in the trunk of my car. Brad sealed everything up. He, the nurse and I signed to keep the evidence chain intact.”

He couldn’t think of the chain of evidence, not now. He had to make sure Tony was all right. “What about the fact that you passed out, that you couldn’t breathe?”

“Adverse reaction to the pepper spray. With my already scarred lungs, it sent me into respiratory arrest. Luckily, Brad and his team worked quickly.”

Gibbs frowned. “You signed out AMA.”

Tony blushed. “I’m fine.”

“You could’ve died.” He stated out loud.

“I’m still alive.”

“And for that I’m grateful.” Gibbs pulled Tony up against him. “I think we should go and see Brad now.”

Tony shook his head. “I’ll go and see him later. You can go with me.”

“As if I planned on letting you go alone.” Gibbs reached over and took the last sip of his bourbon. “Do you think your attack is connected to the three bodies?”

“Rule 39, Gibbs. There’s no such thing as a coincidence.”

“Then you know what we have to do, Tony.”

Tony sighed. “I know. I fucked up; I should’ve reported it earlier.” He couldn’t explain how scared he was. Never before has he felt so helpless. The hood they placed over his head took away the courage he always thought he had. It made him think of the Plague and the blue lights. He shook his head. He couldn’t go there again, not if he wanted to keep his sanity.

“You should’ve, but you cannot blame yourself for anything else that happened since.” Gibbs pulled them both to their feet. “Whatever else you are thinking, stop it. I know you, Tony DiNozzo; you did your best.” Gibbs held onto his lover. “I’ll be a hypocrite if I bench you from this case, but I don’t want you to go out in the field, at least not without me.”

“I understand,” Tony pressed his head against Gibbs’ shoulder. He was grateful for Gibbs’ words of encouragement and trust. “Will you take down my statement?”

“Yes. I have to inform Vance.”

Tony groaned. “He’s going to have a field day with this.”

“I’ll handle him.” Gibbs kissed Tony on the top of his head. “Let’s get back to work.” He lifted the man he loved chin and smiled. “You will take it easy today and you will inform me or Ducky if you experience any difficulty in breathing.”

“I promise. Tony returned the smile. “Thank you.”

“I love you Anthony DiNozzo, and although you’re right when referring to me as a functional mute, I will always be there for you.”

“I know, Jethro. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bullpen: 48 hours later**

“What do you have, people?” Gibbs growled as he marched into the set of desks that formed their unit. He took a deep swallow of his coffee and turned to face the young agents as he realized that neither of them spoke up. “Well?” A raised eyebrow spoke of a shortened temper.

Both Tim and Bishop scrambled to their feet, but had nothing to say - not that they didn’t want to, but there’d been no break in the case and Gibbs knew what they knew.

The plastic cup couldn’t withstand the force around it as Gibbs squeezed it hard. Luckily it was almost empty and lukewarm. “Nothing! Are the two of you telling me, you’ve got nothing? What the hell have you been doing these past two days? Sitting on your asses. Get me something and get it quick or both of you are off this team.” Gibbs hurled the squashed cup into the trashcan and stormed off. The bullpen stayed silent.

Tim groaned and his legs gave way, making him land hard on the floor, Bishop landed up next to him a second later. “What do we do?” Huge eyes looked at him.

Before Tim could answer a voice spoke up next to them. “First of all, I would get up from the floor.”

“Tony!” Bishop launched herself at him and hugged him hard. She didn’t care who saw them.

“Easy there, Probie.” Tony pushed her gently away, but held on to her hand. “Still fragile, you know.” He said with an easy smile.

“Tony,” Timothy greeted his teammate warmly. “You look better.”

Tony nodded. “I feel better, McDoctor.” He let go of Bishop and reached for the file on McGee’s desk. “What do you have?”

“Does Gibbs know you here?” McGee asked instead.

“He’ll will in about five minutes when he calls me to check up on me and unless you want him to kick your asses to the sideline, tell me what you’ve got.”

Bishop tilted her head. “Are you cleared for duty?”

Tony sighed. “Why do I even try to help? Listen, both of you. I’m all right. Both Ducky and Brad cleared me for duty,” he didn’t add desk duty only. “Since I only came from Brad now, I’ve yet to see Gibbs, but I was close enough to hear him chew you out. Now, are you going to tell me what you’ve got or am I going to have to watch how Gibbs eat you alive?”

Tim looked at Tony and then at Bishop. “You’ve been cleared for duty?”

“Scouts honor,” Tony grinned when McGee huffed. “Spit it out, McStuck.”

“You’ve never been in the Scouts, Tony.” McGee shook his head but continued. “Just sit on your ass and we’ll fill you in.”

Tony reached for his heart and had a shocked expression on his face. “McGee, you’ve wounded me.” But, he did walk around his desk and sat down on his chair. “I’m all ears.

McGee looked at him hard. “Just don’t do it again.” He didn’t want to think back at what had happened when Tony and Gibbs appeared back in the bullpen two days ago. Tony was subdued, but seemed more relaxed. He still had his sunglasses on. Gibbs had made Tony sit behind his desk and he disappeared into the Director’s office. The next moment, Tony got to his feet and before he or Bishop could utter a word, Tony collapsed. Even before he could move, Gibbs was there. It’d been a while since he saw their boss stressed like that. Palmer and Ducky rushed up, but by that time Tony was already back on his feet. McGee had no idea what had happened, except that even though Tony tried to object, Gibbs took him to see Brad and only later on they were informed on what had happened to Tony in the park. The reason for his collapse was because he didn’t eat anything and his blood sugar levels took a dangerous dip. Doctor Pitt kept him overnight again and that alone did not improve Gibbs’ mood. At least now he did look a bit better, although he was still a bit on the pale side.

McGee swallowed hard and then reached for the remote. He turned his attention to the big screen. “Right. Meet, Private First Class Brooks, Lance Corporal Reid and Sergeant Neil. Officially on paper, they’ve got no connection whatsoever. We’re still digging through their personal lives, but I don’t think we’ll find a connection there. Brooks was stationed at the Marine Headquarters at Joint Base Myer-Henderson Hall. The Lance Corporal at Camp Allen in supply management and Neil at the Marine Barracks and was part of the White House Social Aid Program. Brooks was the youngest at age twenty-one, Reid twenty-three and Neil twenty-five. They were all single, no dependents and hailed from different states.”

“McGee is correct. We checked everything, apart from possible common interests. We spoke to friends and parents and we came up with nothing.” Bishop sighed.

“They were all dressed in their uniforms, which would suggest that they had to be at the same place at one or other time, because I don’t see our bad guys picking up three Marines at three different places. They were taken together.” Tony came to his feet. “Check all events in and around the park.”

Tony walked over to Gibbs’ desk and sat down on the corner. “Did you check for similar deaths?”

Bishop shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?” Tony frowned. “You’ve been long enough with us, Bishop. By now you should know to follow up every possible avenue of investigation. McGee?” Tony sounded disappointed.

“It’s a single incident, Tony.” McGee turned, his face flushed.

“Rule 8, Probie.” Tony shook his head. “Never take anything for granted,” he added as he saw the confusion on Bishop’s face.

“I’m no longer a probie, Tony. I’m a seasoned agent.”

“Then act like one, McGee.” Gibbs barked from behind him. He had a scowl on his face. He locked eyes with Tony. “You cleared for duty?”

“Desk duty only, Boss.” Tony knew it would not be a good thing to lie.

Gibbs nodded his head and turned back to McGee. “You and Bishop better follow up every little thing you can think of, McGee and I want a report in an hour’s time. Clear?”

“Crystal, Boss.” McGee jumped to his desk and started typing on the keyboard. Bishop was back at her own desk.

“DiNozzo, with me.” Gibbs turned towards the elevators.

“Coming, Boss. Bishop,” Tony stopped in front of his teammate’s desk. “Arrange with Palmer or Ducky to get a look at all the personal effects our three dead Marines had on them. Let me know when you’ve got it and I’ll go through it with you.” He walked towards Gibbs but turned and faced McGee. “Phone Abby and let her run tests on their uniforms. Have her look for pepper spray residue.” He didn’t say a word as McGee flushed red again. Yet, another sign, that McGee had dropped the ball. Instead, he turned and entered the elevator behind Gibbs. As the doors closed behind them, he pressed the emergency brake button and lowered his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“I thought he was ready.”

Gibbs remained silent and just let Tony rest against him. When Tony pulled away, he spoke up. “Why didn’t you let me know you were coming in?”

Tony sighed. “Because I didn’t want you to ride all the way out to the house to come and pick me up.”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs rumbled.

“I am still a federal agent, Gibbs. I can take care of myself.” Tony bristled. He knew Gibbs was worried, but it didn’t mean he had to be followed around all day.

“Like you did in the park.” Gibbs snapped the words and Tony stumbled away. Before he could utter another word, Tony pushed the button again and as the doors opened up, Tony stormed out. “Fuck,” Gibbs slammed his fist into the side of the elevator, the dent clearly visible, while his hand throbbed. “Well done, Gibbs, fucking well done.” Gibbs let the doors closed and slammed the button to take him to the basement level and to the morgue. He had to concentrate on the case; hopefully he’d be able to make it up to Tony later.

**/// = \\\\\**

“You look better than the last time I saw you.” Jimmy handed Tony the tall frothy drink and took a sip of his own.

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Tony held up the cup in a salute before taking a sip. He closed his eyes as the sugary liquid travelled down his throat.

“What happened between you and Agent Gibbs?” Jimmy asked as he took his seat on the bench. He stretched out his legs.

“Nothing.” Tony folded his arms across his chest.

Jimmy cocked his head. “You’ve got a brilliant poker face, Tony, but when it comes to Agent Gibbs you’ve got one serious tell.” He indicated to Tony’s arms. “You close yourself totally off the moment there’s a problem between the two of you.”

Tony huffed, but left his arms as they were. “You’re becoming good at this profile stuff, Autopsy Gremlin. Are you going to attend the profiling seminar next month?”

“Don’t change the subject, Tony.” Jimmy gently shoved Tony with his shoulder. “You know I’m here for you.”

“I know, Jimmy.” Tony managed a smile. He took another sip of his drink. “Gibbs said something. I know he didn’t mean it the way it came out and I jumped on my high horse and left him standing there.”

Jimmy remained quiet. He knew Tony would continue to talk.

Tony looked around the Navy Yard. He loved the grounds on which the NCIS building was built. He could always find some peace and quiet for a few moments. “I know he’s scared. I’m terrified, but I can still take care of myself. I don’t need a babysitter.” He lowered his head. “I have to take care of myself.”

“We know you can take care of yourself, Tony.” Jimmy kept his voice low. “No one is disputing that. But sometimes it’s a good thing to let someone else take care of you. To try and make you just that little bit safer.”

“It’s difficult, Jimmy. For so many years I’ve only had myself to rely on and although I know Gibbs has my back and I trust him with my life, I don’t want to feel…” He shook his head.

“Helpless?” Jimmy smiled. “You, my friend, are many things, helpless is not one of them.” He snorted out a laugh. “I know you won’t deem The Bodyguard as a classic, but it’s still good. Maybe you should let Gibbs be your Frank for a few days.”

Tony’s laugh could be heard through the clearing. “Are you saying I’m Rachel?”

“If the shoe fits.” Jimmy smiled as Tony relaxed. It was good to see his friend feeling better.

Tony leaned back against the bench. “Have you noticed how the basement, they used in the movie, looked just like Gibbs’? The first time I walked into Gibbs’ basement, I thought I was on a movie set.”

“Really?” Jimmy frowned. “No, it can’t be.” He came to his feet. “I’ve got to get back to autopsy; Ducky’s going to kill me if I’m late.”

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Tony got to his own feet. He had to make it up to Gibbs, but first they had a case to close. He could only hope that between McGee and Bishop that they’ve managed to find something, otherwise Gibbs’ mood would become even fouler. He didn’t notice the two men that stood across from the office building staring at him.

**/// = \\\\\**

“What do you have, McGee?” Tony asked as he stepped into the bullpen and took his seat. He was wheezing and reached for the inhaler he kept in his top drawer. Not caring what either of the junior agents thought, he took two deep puffs and placed it back where it belonged.

“Tony?” Bishop took a step closer.

“I’m fine, Bishop. What do you have?” Tony cut her short and focused his attention back on McGee.

McGee rose to his feet and approached Tony’s desk. “We, I, fucked up, Tony. And although apologizing is seen as a weakness, I am apologizing.”

Tony shook his head. “Not my rule, McGee. I don’t see it as a weakness. Tell me what you have, let’s see if you redeemed yourself and picked up the ball.” He indicated to the remote. “Show me.”

“There were a total of eighty one functions and or sport events in a fifteen mile radius around the park that previous night. Two were exclusively for military personnel. We are still awaiting the complete lists, but at this stage, none of our dead Marines appeared to be on the guest lists.” McGee took a deep breath. “There were three baby showers, and we’ve managed to contact all three the expecting mothers. No men attended, and definitely no Marines.” McGee went through the entire list of events with Tony, explaining carefully on why some of them were scratched from their lists without even obtaining any form of guest list or attendance register.

“The sports event at the Frank Mann field?” Tony asked as he leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet up his desk.

“A game arranged by the Big Brother Big Sister Organization.” Bishop supplied the information.

Tony lifted his feet from his desk. “That’s the one they attended.” He didn’t have Gibbs’ gut, but he trusted his instincts. “Get into contact with one of the organizers.”

“Why?” Bishop asked, clearly curious. She started looking up the contact details of the BBBS office.

“The proximity to our crime scene.” McGee spoke up. He continued when Tony nodded in his direction. “It meant they didn’t have to travel far, getting caught became a smaller risk and at that time of the morning no one is around.” He frowned and looked at Tony. “It’s also more personal. Could they’ve been sending out a message? But to whom? The Marines, the community? We’re missing something.” For a moment, he was lost in thought. “I’ll run a check on all large SUV types of vehicles. They had to travel in something that would fit three Marines.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “Good, McGee. Find out at what time the game ended and when the gates locked.” He turned towards Bishop. “Any similar murders in that area?”

Bishop frowned. “None that I could find, Tony. It’s overall a quiet neighborhood.”

“What do you mean overall?”

“Petty crimes are on the rise. Shops being vandalized, bag snatching.” Bishop looked surprised. “Tagging.” She frowned. “Like in gangs?”

“Fuck,” Tony pushed to his feet as he reached for his phone and tried to type standing up. He paid no attention to the two other agents as he continued to multi task. The conversation was brief, but to the point and as he ended the call he brought up the information on their big screen. “Agent Muller will be here shortly, but let me share this with you.” By the looks he received, Tony knew that neither of them knew who Agent Muller was. He would keep them in suspense for now. “Gangs in America is not an uncommon thing. When you go through your basic training at the police college, you spend a period of two weeks being informed about gangs, their hierarchy, their territories, how they infiltrate areas and how they recruit new members. In FLETC you attend one seminar on gangs and that is that.”

“And it’s not enough.” A husky voice sounded up behind them and a woman dressed in torn jeans and a too large male shirt, stood at their back. Her feet were bare, her toenails painted a scarlet red. She had a huge grin on her face when Tony turned to her. “You look like shit, Antonio.”

“And you just as ravishing as always, Mercy.” Tony closed the distance between them and hugged her hard. As she was just over five foot, he picked her up clear off her feet. He put her down and cradled her face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t elaborate.

“Thank you.” Her green eyes misted up for a second and then she cleared her throat. She looked around. “Where’s Leroy?”

“Here,” Gibbs spoke up behind her and as she stepped into his space, he hugged her as well. He looked like he’d cooled down as well. Tony suspected his lover had a very long talk with Ducky.

Tony and Gibbs’ behavior left both McGee and Bishop speechless.

Tony grinned from ear to ear as Gibbs continued to hug Mercy. “You know she loves me more, Gibbs, so just give it up.” He laughed as Gibbs scowled at him. He was still angry, but seeing Gibbs with the vibrant Mercy just made him feel more relaxed. They would talk later tonight and sort their shit out. “McGee, Bishop, let me introduce you to Mercy Muller. She’s our liaison between NCIS and the FBI’s violent gang task force.”

“I didn’t know the Navy had any problems with gangs.” McGee sounded surprised.

Mercy smiled as she walked deeper in between the four desks. “Initially we didn’t.”

“Then 9/11 happened.” Gibbs added his voice to the conversation.

“I don’t understand. Gangs are not on the same level as terrorists, not even home grown terrorists.”

“Correct Bishop, but due to our men and women being shipped off, it left a void in our society that couldn’t be filled in a heartbeat.”

Bishops’ eyes grew huge as the implication of the statement hit home. “Our teenagers and even our pre-teens were left vulnerable. Absent mother, father, sometimes even both.”

“Yes, and the gangs swept in.” Mercy got on top of Tony’s desk and folded her feet up beneath her. “We’ve been trying to get them disbanded, to move out, but it’s a long and hard battle that we fight.”

“Any recent gang activity in the Alexandria area?” Tony handed her a hard copy of their files. He knew Mercy loved to read things from paper, rather than to stare at them from a screen.

Mercy sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. The Blood Soldiers moved into the area in 2011. They mostly deal in drugs and we’ve got them contained. But, then The Brothers in Arms moved in. They’re a nasty bunch. Anarchy and violence is the name of their game. And they take their violence seriously. But, unlike in other gangs, they don’t have a set president for any particular style. If you’re given a target you only need to prove that you got the job done, how you do it is up to you.” Mercy looked at the team gathered around them. “They also don’t do much tagging, not in the way we’re used to. In the end, everything they do makes it harder for us to connect them to the crimes and to get them off the streets.”

“Brothers in Arms.” Tony looked over at Mercy. “Let me guess, they like to target military kids.”

“They do and their recruitment numbers are high. It’s a concern for us, as most of those children have access to weapons at their homes.” Mercy held up the photo of the three bodies. “Overkill. A lot of anger.” She tilted her head. “This kill was not done by a new member as part of an initiation.”

“Gang related?”

“Possible, is this why you wanted my input?” She placed the photos back and closed the file.

“Yes,” Tony replied. “Have you ever heard, or came across anyone that they crossed paths with that had been drugged before they were assaulted or something similar?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but I can ask around.” She took a hard look at Tony. “You’ve already made all the connections in your head, Antonio, why don’t you just spit it out?” Another smile decorated her face. “Or are you becoming like Leroy?”

Gibbs smiled at the comment. “Never, but I do think he’s looking to see what the rest of the team put together.” He turned to face McGee and Bishop.

McGee took it as his cue and started explaining what they figured out with Tony’s help. “I’m still waiting to hear back from the BBBS director, Gibbs.”

“Go and speak to them in person, McGee.”

With an “On it, Boss,” McGee scurried out of the bullpen.

Bishop’s phone pinged and a smile appeared on her face and it turned into a frown.

“Spit it out, Bishop.” Gibbs settled behind his desk.

“The personal effects of our three Marines are available for us to have a look at, Tony. But,” she sighed. “The results are back from the residue tests we’ve requested. There are no pepper spray particles on any of the items of clothing.”

“Two different incidents then.” Tony murmured. He didn’t know if he should feel grateful or concerned. If the attack on him was unrelated to this case, it meant that either there was someone out there after him, or he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. That would bring him back to things being just a coincidence. As established before, coincidences do not exist. Tony didn’t have time to ponder on it, they had to first solve this triple homicide first. He rubbed his chest as it felt tight again. He hated the feeling. He shook his head as Mercy frowned at his action. “I’m fine.”

“He’s not.” Gibbs spoke up as he kept an eye on Tony. His second in command had to be more careful. There might be something more behind the attack on Tony than they initially thought. He would make sure Tony was safe.

Tony wanted to reply, but Mercy’s “Boys,” made him keep quiet. He turned to her. “You still coming over this weekend?”

“I’m not missing it for the world. It’s been a while since I managed to grab good homemade food.” She looked concerned as Tony took another whiff of his inhaler. “It’s been a while since I last saw you using that.”

“Pepper spray,” Tony responded. “Not a good combination for someone like me with scarred lungs.”

Before Mercy could reply, Gibbs’ phone rang. They both turned their attention to him. Gibbs’ shoulders tensed and even as he got to his feet, he reached for his SIG-Sauer. “We’re on our way, McGee. Stay put.” He looked at Tony. “Possible hostage situation at the BBBS offices. You stay put as well. Liaise with McGee, let Mercy help you. Bishop you’re with me.”

“What the hell, Gibbs!” Tony’s voice was clearly audible over all of the office noise.

“You’ve only been cleared for office duty, DiNozzo. I will not risk you, taking you out in the field.” He didn’t add a word on the previous attack. Saying something to Tony about it, would in all likelihood result in Tony getting worked up and heated words being spoken between them yet again.

Tony blushed. Gibbs was right. He couldn’t be risked out in the field, not with the way his chest and lungs kept on acting up. He still hated it, but he nodded his head. “Watch your six, Boss.” He looked on as Gibbs, Bishop sprinted towards the elevators and then they disappeared from his view. “Okay, let’s see what we’re dealing with.” He grabbed his phone, while Mercy ran to fetch a white board. It was time to get all the intel they could possibly get.

**/// = \\\\\**

**Bullpen: 3 hours later**

Jimmy stood to Tony’s right and Ducky to his left. Both men had expressions of concern etched onto their faces, but as Tony had snapped at them mere minutes ago, both remained silent. Mercy stood across from them, with Abby at her side. They were scribbling down information fast. Time was running out.

“Okay, this is what we have.” Tony turned his attention to the board. “Brooks, Reid and Neil, all had one thing in common. The Big Brother Big Sister Organization. All three of them acted as big brothers and even though they all grew up in different States, they all benefited from the same programs.” Tony paced the floor. “They got to know one another through BBBS and although they had minimal contact with one another and moved in different circles they still bonded through their _little brothers_.” Tony used the remote to flick the screen on over his shoulder. “Ben Stewart and Alex Child are best friends. They attend the same school with Jamie Lee, all three of them know one another and are connected to our three dead Marines through BBBS. Ben and Alex are fourteen, Jamie is almost sixteen. According to Ben and Alex, Jamie had been acting weird the past few days. They saw him in the company of some men, but they didn’t know them. They knew that Brooks, Reid and Neil spoke to the older boy, but they had no idea about what.” Tony sighed and sank down on the corner of McGee’s desk. He felt bone tired. “What they do know was that Jamie was shocked when he saw Brooks, Reid and Neil show up at the arranged game. He was supposedly under the impression that they were not going to attend. He also didn’t expect to see them in uniform and he was very vocal on that point.”

Tony moved and sat down on the side of Bishop’s desk. He was restless and although his brain was busy, he hated doing nothing. “At one stage, Jamie disappeared from the game and our three Marines went to search for him. They returned with the teenager later and on their recommendation the subject of what happened to Jamie was dropped and everyone went home.” Tony shook his head and looked up to the floor above them. He couldn’t see through the ceiling or the walls, but he knew that in their conference room sat one very worried grandmother to Jamie Lee. “For one or other reason unknown to us, Brooks, Reid and Neil returned to the field where they were drugged - how that happened without a fight we don’t know - and they were taken to the park and killed.” He sighed. “Now, we’re left with a very distraught teenager that’s holding two people hostage and the only thing we can say for certain is that if we don’t know what the hell is going on, that boy and or his hostages are going to die.”

“Mrs. Lee thinks she might have that answer for us, Agent DiNozzo.” Director Vance spoke up behind them.

Tony frowned even as he got to his feet. “I thought she only returned this morning from visiting her sister in Florida?”

“Indeed, but she found something in her bag which she would like to discuss with you.” Vance stood to the side as Tony brushed past him. He nodded at the rest of the team and followed Gibbs’ second in command. By the time he reached the conference room, Tony was speaking to the grandmother in hushed tones. He held a photograph between his fingers and on the table others were spread out.

“I didn’t know it was in here. Jamie must’ve placed them in here before I went to my sister’s. But, I didn’t take this bag, and I only found it now when I looked for a tissue.” Mrs. Lee dabbed her eyes, her hands shook slightly.

“Do you know who took these, Mrs. Lee?” Tony inquired as he handed the photos to the director for a better look.

“It must’ve been Jamie, he’s the only one who had access to my bag and he takes very beautiful photos, or he used to. Since his father got deployed, he’s lost interest in his photography.”

“Do you mind if we take this, Ma’am?” Vance asked as he gathered all the photos and reached for an empty forensic evidence bag. He exited the office without a word.

She shook her head. “I don’t want them. Do you know what happened, is that why Jamie was acting so strange? Is that why he has a gun? Is my grandchild in danger? Please, don’t let him get hurt, he’s only a child.”

“We are going to do everything in our power to help Jamie, Mrs. Lee.” Tony squeezed her hand. “Do you have any idea on when he would’ve taken that?”

Mrs. Lee thought deep. “About a week and a half back, we went out for dinner.” She smiled. “Jamie worked hard at his after-school job, and he managed to save enough money to take me out for my birthday.” The smile stayed on her face. “I mean to say, how many teenagers do you know that take out their grandma’s for dinner? He took his camera as he had a photography project that he needed to complete - Sergeant Neil convinced him.” She shook her head. “And now he’s dead as well.”

“Where did he take you, Mrs. Lee?”

“To an old family owned restaurant that we frequented for many years.” She named the restaurant and Tony noted it down. “Oh dear,” she brought her hand up to her mouth and pointed to the door through which Vance exited. “The photos, he saw what happened. It was all over the news the following day.”

Tony nodded his head. “I think he did.” He felt sorry for the teen. “Did you see or hear anything that evening?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” She reached out to Tony again. “Please, help him.”

Tony got to his feet. “We’re going to, Mrs. Lee.” He helped her to her feet. “Agent Brandt will stay with you and keep you informed.” He gave her a sincere smile and exited the room. Already he had his phone to his ear. He had to get hold of Gibbs.

**/// = \\\\\**

“Tell me you’ve got something for me, Mercy.” Tony came down the stairs three at a time. He had relayed all of the information they gathered from Mrs. Lee to Gibbs and he hoped that the man would be able to keep the teenager calmed down until they could get to the bottom of this whole story.

Mercy turned and gave him a nod. “I’ve scanned and sent the photos over to my office. All five men are known members of the Brothers in Arms gang.” She pointed to each face on the different photos and rattled off their names. “Of note is this guy,” she pointed to a man who looked slightly older than the rest, heavily built, clean-shaven head and a goatee. “Marcus Andrews, not only has a rap sheet longer than I am tall for drugs, including manufacturing and distributing, but also for aggravated assault. He did a few stints in jail, the last time he got six years and was only released about a year ago.”

“He would be the one who killed the shop owner which Jamie managed to catch on camera, and he’d be to the one who ordered the hits and at least killed one of your Marines himself.”

“And he’s arrogant enough to now try and blame a sixteen year old for the death of three people.” Tony sounded disgusted as he turned to Ducky. “He found out Jamie took photos and instead of killing Jamie, he was toying with him. He showed the boy what he can do, and unless Jamie joins them, he will make sure Jamie goes down for something he didn’t do.” Tony turned to Vance. “I know Gibbs told the locals to stand down and not to search Jamie’s room, but we need to. Andrews would’ve gained entry; he would’ve planted something in Jamie’s room to nail the teenager’s coffin shut. We need to find it.”

“I’ll get a team over there.” Leon acknowledged and turned to send a team out.

“Can you get me intel on what he’s driving?” Tony stared at the photo of Andrews.

“On it.” Mercy reached for her phone.

“Abby?”

“I’ll run the make and model of his vehicle against the footage of nearby street surveillance cameras on the night of the shop owner’s murder and at the baseball field.” Abby smiled as Tony nodded his head.

“I need to speak to Gibbs again.” Tony murmured to himself. He knew the other man was trying to get Jamie off a so-called ledge. The boy was scared shitless. Not only did he capture a murder on camera, but then three men who tried to help him were killed, just because one man wanted to show the kid just how _powerful_ he was. Tony sighed. “They didn’t know about the murder, Jamie didn’t tell them. I have a feeling that at one stage, Neil and the others found Jamie in the company of Andrews and they recognized him for what he was. That was why they talked to him, why Jamie was acting so strangely. That’s why they dressed in their uniforms - they wanted to intimidate Andrews. I have a feeling he told them that he could handle it himself, but they knew he wouldn’t be able to. They only wanted to help and they reached their own conclusion and thought that Andrews was harassing Jamie. They thought they could scare the gang members off.” He lowered his head. “In the end, they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

**/// = \\\\\**

**Bullpen: 8 hours later**

Tony closed his phone and his head slumped forward. Without a word, he got to his feet and looked up to the office where he knew Mrs. Lee was. It was over. “Jamie gave himself over, everyone is all right.” Mercy and Abby high-fived each other while Ducky smiled and nodded his head. Jimmy whooped. When he reached the landing between the floors, he looked down at his makeshift team. “Gibbs said to go home, and I agree. None of you need to complete any reports and it is already late. Have a good evening.” He smiled and made his way up the stairs. He would tell Mrs. Lee that Jamie would be all right. He knew Gibbs would talk to the DA and he had a feeling that once the people and BBBS knew the full story why Jamie acted in the way he did, they would not press charges. After that, he would just have to wait for Gibbs to come and pick him up so that they could go home.

Between Abby and Mercy, they worked their magic and they found Andrew’s vehicle on several surveillance cameras, not only on the night of the shop owner’s murder, but also on the night of the Marines’ murder. The team Vance sent out found the bloodied iron bar tucked in underneath Jamie’s bed. Abby was able to find fibers between the specks of blood and linked the fibers to the interior carpeting of Andrews’ vehicle. It was enough for them.

Andrews made one more mistake. He decided to go and be a bystander at the hostage site, something that he shouldn’t have done. Tony sent Gibbs photos of all the gang members, making sure his Boss knew who they were looking for. The moment Gibbs talked Jamie out of killing anyone or himself for that matter and led Jamie out, Andrews was stupid enough to try to shoot the teenager himself. He ended up dead even before his body hit the pavement. More than one sniper took the shot. Jamie was pushed to the ground the moment Gibbs saw Andrews and Jamie was unhurt. He had explained to Gibbs what had happened. They now knew that Andrews had managed to lure Neil, Brooks and Reid in coming back to the baseball field by kidnapping Jamie. Andrews knew that the Marines would put up a fight and that his buddies wouldn’t win. He was clever enough to know not to use weapons, as gunshots would draw attention. They managed to subdue the three men, took them to the Four Mile Run Park and had Jamie watch as they beat them to death. They then told Jamie that they would make sure he would go down for all three of the murders if he told anyone about what he saw a week and a half ago. They also told Jamie that he had to make sure that he joined them, or his grandmother would be next. That was what why Jamie stole the .38 special revolver from his father’s safe. He had to protect his grandma. He had no idea what to do next, but when he went to the BBBS office and was confronted with the fact that he was seen in the company of known gang members and that there was an NCIS agent asking questions, he thought it was the end. He used the weapon in an attempt to make sure someone just listened to him. Someone did. Gibbs did and Tony did.

**/// = \\\\\**

**Gibbs/DiNozzo residence: 01:26**

Bodies crashed hard against several objects, including the banister at the bottom of the stairs, the large set of cupboards standing to the side, the workbench and finally they landed against the half-built boat.

Both men fought for dominance, both men didn’t want to give in, scared that if they should nightmares might come true and this would only be a trip down memory lane instead of tasting blood, and feeling skin beneath their fingers.

The ripping sound of fabric made no difference in their end goal; to get each other naked and to do it as quickly as possible. Clothes could be replaced; lost time could not. Tony hissed as Gibbs managed to slam him hard against the boat, bending him forward. Both of them were going to have some interesting bruises for the next couple of days, not that it mattered. “Fuck,” he hissed again as a dry finger entered his hole. “Spit, Jethro,” he grunted aloud. The only response he got was his feet kicked farther apart. He was not prepared for the wet tongue that lapped over his hole, the sphincter contracting together at the cold contact and then he groaned. He loved being rimmed, but it was something that his lover rarely did and it always had the effect of making him go weak in the knees. Tony had to brace himself and lock his knees to keep in the bent over position he was in. Tony shivered as Jethro’s tongue lapped at his hole again. Jethro made small stabbing motions with his tongue, and he muscle gave way. It made Tony jerk forward, but Jethro held him tightly by the hip and he burrowed his tongue in deeper, slurping noises filling the air as Tony continued to moan in pleasure.

“FUCK!” Tony bellowed as Jethro added a finger and went straight for his prostate. He trembled hard as Jethro continued to work him open with his very talented tongue and fingers, which were now two. “Please, please, fuck me, Jethro, please,” Tony rolled his head against the hull. He was going to explode. He couldn’t help but to groan as the fingers and tongue disappeared from his ass. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. Jethro’s pupils were dilated with lust; he had his cock in hand and was stroking it up and down, gathering the pre-cum at the head and spreading it over the shaft. Tony kept on tracking Jethro’s hand as the man lifted it from his cock, spit into it and slicked it up. “Please,” Tony’s voice a mere whisper and then gasped as Jethro pressed up against him and worked his cock into his tight opening. Tony moaned at the sensation as Jethro used short thrusts to work himself deeper. His lover had latched onto the side of his neck and was busy sucking at the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder, which made him even more aware of what was going on behind him. Jethro kept up a hard rhythm; Tony grunted with every forward motion and moaned every time Jethro pulled out. His own cock pulsed with need, but his hands kept him anchored and he had absolutely no friction to get himself off. Asking Jethro would be out of the question, his lover loved to torture him in situations like that, driving him over the brink of no return and making Tony so hard his cock ached for days afterwards when he finally managed to come undone on Jethro’s cock alone. Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

Tony gasped for air as Jethro’s changed his angle and started pounding him right on his sweet spot. The over-sensitive gland stood no chance as Jethro’s cockhead continued to rub against, up and over it. The sweat on his forehead dripped into his eyes, the sweat on the tip of his nose dripped to the floor and still Jethro continued. Tony could feel in the way that Jethro moved, his hips that his partner was approaching his own point of release fast and he braced his legs. Jethro’s last thrusts were the most powerful, always managing to move him from his original position. The problem this time was that Tony had nowhere to go, unless he wanted to go over the hull, or underneath it. “Please, Jethro, touch me, please,” Tony started to beg, he was ready to explode with the need to come undone. The older man grunted behind him and then Tony screamed as Jethro found his release, one of his hands snaked down and pulled hard down on Tony’s sack. The intense pain was enough to send him over the edge. Spunk erupted from his cock, it painted the hull, the floor and his stomach, the white sticky streams of semen pulsed from him as Jethro continued to pound his ass. Finally, Jethro slowed down and Tony found his breath. The sudden change in angle had him dizzy for a moment until he realized that his lover had pulled them to the floor. Jethro sat behind him and he was securely in his lap, the older man’s cock still buried deep. Tony sighed and with a hand that trembled, he reached back and caught Jethro’s lips in a hard kiss. “You’re alive.” He whispered the words against Jethro’s lips. When they broke the kiss, Tony leaned back against Jethro’s chest.

“I’m alive.” Gibbs spoke for the first time since they started their mutual onslaught on each other.

Tony smiled. “This was supposed to be hot make up sex, you know.”

Gibbs kissed Tony before he answered. “We’ll get to that next, let me just catch my breath.”

Tony groaned as his cock gave a valiant twitch. “Fuck.”

“Indeed, but first a nap will do.” Gibbs turned their bodies so that Tony was sprawled out on top of him. The basement floor would be uncomfortable, but would have to do for now. Both men groaned in unison as his cock finally slipped free, but they made no effort to move or to clean up. A second round of good hard fucking was indeed on the cards, but a shower in between wouldn’t hurt as well. Gibbs closed his eyes, as Tony’s breathing evened out and the love of his life slept.

Outside their home, a figure walked the perimeter before it slunk back into the shadows and disappeared. A few minutes later, a white sedan rolled by and parked a few houses away. The occupants of the car remained seated as they watched the house in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basement used as Kevin Costner's basement in the movie The Bodyguard is the same basement that was used in NCIS (2003) as Gibbs basement. (IMDb trivia on The Bodyguard)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gibbs/DiNozzo residence: 1 week later**

Gibbs frowned as he took note of the white sedan parked across and a few houses down the street. He saw it once or twice before this past week. The Miller family had been staying there for more than three decades and they did not own that make of car. As far as Gibbs knew no one who ever came to visit owned that car. While he moved towards his front door, the vehicle started up and drove off. Unfortunately, away from him so he couldn’t get a look at the occupants of the vehicle. He made a mental note of the license number as he closed the door behind him.

“DiNozzo! I’m leaving in ten!” He yelled up the stairs as he headed towards the kitchen to pick up his travel mug filled with coffee. The heavy footfall coming from the upper floor made him smile - he knew Tony would stumble down the stairs within the next thirty seconds. Gibbs started the countdown in his head and Tony didn’t let him down as his lover made his appearance on the top step right on the mark.

“You’re late this morning.” Gibbs grumbled, but held the door open for Tony to join him.

Tony rolled his eyes and ducked as the raised hand moved his way. “I was held up.” He grinned from ear to ear.

“Held up? More like held down, but who cares?” Gibbs responded and smiled himself.

“Mm, I do.” Tony leaned in and kissed his lover hard before they moved out of the door and down the path to their cars. “Remember, I’ve got a meeting at JAG this afternoon.”

Gibbs nodded. “And tomorrow you’re in court.” He looked around.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked with a frown as he also looked around. Nothing looked suspicious.

Gibbs shook his head. “Just checking. Let me know when you’re done at JAG I’ll come and pick you up.” He didn’t want to say anything about the white sedan. Tony would only roll his eyes at him.

Tony came to a halt. “What about my car?”

“Ride with me.” Gibbs walked around the Challenger and opened the passenger door for his partner.

It was Tony’s turn to shake his head. “Don’t get grumpy with me if the meeting runs late.” He took Gibbs’ coffee from him and got into the car. He laughed when he saw Gibbs rolling his eyes at him, but didn’t say a word. They stopped for more coffee and Tony bought some drinks for McGee and Bishop as well. Even though, Gibbs accused Tony of being late, they were five minutes earlier than usual. Tony wisely stayed silent on that fact.

**/// = \\\\\**

The team was not on rotation for the next case so they were all working on old case files to see if they could at least pull the proverbial rabbit out of a hat and close one. McGee looked up as a shadow fell over his desk. “Boss?”

“Need you to trace this plate for me, McGee.” Gibbs handed him a piece of paper with a scowl etched on his face. When they arrived at the office, Tony received a call from Lieutenant Commander Stoney and Gibbs had to take Tony to the JAG offices immediately. There was something amiss with the case and the JAG prosecutor wanted to consult with Tony as soon as possible.

“On it, Boss.” McGee took the paper and immediately started a search. He wasn’t surprised to see when he looked up that Gibbs had moved to his own desk. Bishop sat on the floor, eating cheese puffs and working on her laptop.

The information Gibbs was looking for flashed on the screen. McGee frowned. The vehicle was a 2012 white Camry. It was a fleet vehicle and the company headquarters was in Washington, but something was off. “Boss, I’ve got the name of the owner of the vehicle for you, but let me just look into things a bit more.”

Gibbs cocked his head and then nodded. He pulled a file closer and started to read the old case. The bullpen’s noises dulled down as he tried to concentrate on the facts before him, but he kept on thinking about Tony. The fact that he couldn’t get the white Camry out of his head made things worse. Gibbs was just about to ask McGee if he found something when his desk phone rang. At the same time his gut started to scream at him.

“Gibbs,” he answered and he blanched. “What!” He reached for his credentials. “I’m on my way, keep the area sealed off.” He threw down the phone. “Let’s move, people!”

“Boss?” McGee frowned as he reached for his own weapon and identification.

Gibbs started to run. “Someone took, DiNozzo.” He didn’t even bother to take the elevators, but headed directly to the stairs.

McGee grabbed his laptop and he tried not to trip over his own feet at Gibbs’ words. He had a feeling that it would now be even more important to find more information on the Camry and its owner. He had a feeling that Tony’s disappearance was linked to that car.

**/// = \\\\\**

Tony groaned as he tried to turn onto his back. His hands and feet bound, he was currently on his side. He wheezed hard as his lungs refused to draw a deep breath. The filthy gag stuffed into his mouth didn’t make it any easier to breathe. At least this time no hood was used. His head thumped with each breath he tried to take. His whole body ached, muscles quivered. He moaned again and swallowed hard as a wave of nausea threatened to overpower him. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose. Tony tried not to think of what had happened. He wanted to kick himself for not being hyper-vigilant and more aware of his surroundings, but he didn’t think anything would happen - not while he was on JAG property.

He had been consulting with Lieutenant Commander Stoney for almost two hours when he finally called for a break. He knew this was an important case for her, but except the coffee earlier, he had nothing to eat or drink and his concentration kept on breaking. He suggested that he’d go and grab them some coffee. He knew they had a very decent coffee shop just around the corner and with a smile he exited the building. Tony heard the vehicle behind him, but as he walked on the broad pavement, he ignored it - until it was too late. The dark SUV with tinted windows nearly drove over him and he had to leap to the side in an attempt not to be knocked down. He instinctively reached for his sidearm, but cursed, as he had to surrender it in when he entered the JAG building and didn’t retrieve it when he came outside to for the quick coffee run.

Three males jumped out of the large vehicle - all three looked like bears as they circled Tony. He went on the attack first and managed to land a solid punch on one guy before something connected to his side. Tony could remember looking down just as the taser zapped him hard. He didn’t even have time to try to move away. He went down immediately and it was a mere few seconds before the taser broke contact with his skin but it rendered him anchored for what felt like hours and left him twitching hard. He tried to even out his breathing, but the dark spots that circled his vision swept down. He was somewhat aware when they picked him up, but he couldn’t even remember being dumped into the back of the SUV or that they had driven away. The whole incident couldn’t have lasted more than twenty seconds. Of one thing was he sure, the taser was much more effective than the pepper spray and hood could ever have been.

Tony finally managed to turn on his back. He groaned as his weight settled down on his tied-up hands, but he ignored it since he could breathe a bit easier. He looked around. It was clear that he was in some sort of a basement – the high walls and a small window right at the top gave it away. The air was moldy and he could already hear Brad moaning at him should he stay down here longer rather than shorter. Tony spied the stairs to his left and knew it would be his only way out. His eyes roamed around again, but the place was bare, except for him. Tony couldn’t help but to wonder if it had been cleared for him. It’d been a while since he’d been in a basement as empty as this one. But, now he had to try to stand. It was going to be a bit more difficult in the way he was tied up. First things first, the easy part – sit up. Tony lifted his upper body and groaned as vertigo threatened to take him down again. He breathed hard through his nose, but managed to remain upright. He turned his head and started working the gag across his mouth out against his shoulder. He used his tongue to push against the material stuck in his mouth, and finally managed to dislodge the gag. It hung limp across his neck. He took a deep breath and although the air was thick, it felt wonderful. Now for the hard part. Tony shifted until he found his balance and then managed to shuffle his bound legs to the side, and twisted them so that he could kneel. Another wave of vertigo made him groan and he had to swallow once again as the nausea threatened to overcome him. Tony kept his eyes closed until the worst of the vertigo passed. He shifted his weight to his calves and feet and prayed that he would be able to rock back onto his feet. He was used to rise from a kneeling position to a standing one without the use of his hands, but usually he was not tied up; although he did that a few times as well. Tony took a deep breath and managed to lift himself up onto his feet. He cursed silently at himself as he swayed hard. He should’ve moved to the wall and tried to stand up against that, at least then he would’ve had something to lean against. But, it was too late yet he managed to stay on his feet.

Tony looked down at his belt. His knife was tucked into the secret pouch, but he had no way of getting it out with his hands tied behind his back. Once again, he looked around, but there was nothing he could use. Taking another deep breath, Tony shuffled a bit and then jumped. He didn’t try to take large leaps, but kept them small and slowly made his way over to the stairs. Getting up them was going to be another problem, but not a hard one to overcome. He first checked for any loose nails sticking out that he could use to saw through his bindings but the surfaces were good quality and smooth. Tony turned himself around and lowered himself to the third step from the bottom. It was time to do the worm move and get him up the stairs. He listened again, but couldn’t hear a thing. He had no idea what he would find once he managed to get himself out of there, but that was a problem for later. Painstakingly slow, he made it up the stairs and this time around, it was easier to get to his feet, although it did take some maneuvering to be turned around again on the narrow stairs. Tony pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing. He slowly shuffled to the side and raised his hands up to reach the doorknob. He had it in his hands and was about to twist it when all hell broke loose.

**/// = \\\\\**

Later on McGee would have no idea how he accomplished it, but he managed to stay upright in the car while Gibbs drove at neck breaking speeds and continued with the search he started of the owner of the license plate number Gibbs gave him. “Fuck,” he couldn’t help but to swear as he finally managed to make the link. He grabbed hold of the sissy bar just as Gibbs took yet another corner on two wheels.

“Spit it out, McGee,” Gibbs didn’t even bother to look at the man next to him.

“The Camry is registered in a company called Franklin Chemicals. The president is Marge Franklin. The company produces different cleaning liquids, which were first sold out of stores, but when the internet and online shopping became the new way of doing things, they started to sell their items over the internet and the products were distributed from a warehouse in Washington DC. They’ve been in the cleaning business for the past thirty-eight years.” McGee knew that any moment now Gibbs was going to bark at him, but the background information was necessary, so he pushed on. “Ms. Franklin never got married, but she did adopt a son who is now the CEO of the business and who for all purposes, runs the business. Now, Jeremiah Franklin and his wife also had no children, but his wife’s sister had a boy, which they raised as their own after his parents died in a snow-related accident. They never let him take on their last name in honor of his deceased parents. The boy was only two years old at that time and Mrs. Franklin sees him as her only grandchild.” McGee turned the computer screen as their sedan came to a screeching halt.

“McPherson,” Gibbs hissed as he took in the picture of the Navy Lieutenant that Tony busted for money laundering. His second in command had been undercover for close to two and a half months before they had enough to arrest the disgraced officer. He slapped the steering wheel hard. “We should’ve looked into him as a possible suspect.”

“He’s in the brig, Gibbs. None of us ever thought that he would try something like this, and I don’t think he is really a part of it. I’ve already sent an email to Leavenworth for a copy of his telephone and visitation records.”

“If it isn’t him, then who is it?” Gibbs growled.

“Tony was always of the opinion that McPherson was covering for someone. We both know Tony spent weeks burning the midnight oil to find that person, but he never could and although McPherson admitted to most of the charges, he refused to cooperate on that one point. But, I’ve got a feeling that I know who he was protecting.”

“Then you fucking tell me, McGee!” Gibbs slammed his fist against the steering wheel again. He was red in the face.

“His grandmother. Marge Franklin.” McGee turned the laptop to face him again and typed something before he turned it back to Gibbs. “The plates you gave me led to her and her company. The last name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place it so I started looking around and went through case reports filed by Tony for the last couple of years. I never even thought of the McPherson case until I managed to pull a photo of the same car off a traffic camera and saw something in the back window. When I enlarged the photo, I saw the bottle of cleaning liquid and that’s when I remembered. She has the means to hire the necessary goons to get Tony off the street. Without Tony’s evidence, the case would be thrown out of court. I’ve checked her banking records. She’s made a total of three large withdrawals from her personal account, all three transactions to the value of fifteen thousand each. All three done in the last two weeks. I’m tracing to whom the accounts belong. That won’t take much longer.”

Gibbs swallowed hard, he had heard enough. “Get me an address, McGee and make sure SWAT meets us there.” He didn’t add a _‘good job’_ \- that would come later. Instead, he put the car in reverse and sped off. It was time to get his lover back.

**/// = \\\\\**

The house looked just like all the other houses on the same block. The gated property had an almost half a mile of paved driveway, lavish lawn with trimmed trees decorated the terraces. A guard booth halted any unwanted guests from entering and it’s there where the NCIS sedan pulled to a stop. Another three vehicles, including the SWAT BearCat rolled to a stop and two patrol cars completed the convoy. Gibbs was the first to step out. He had on his Kevlar vest and his SIG was in his hand. His finger rested on the safety as he crossed the street. SWAT followed at his back. At the gate, he waited patiently for the rest of the team to get into position before he gave the sign and they moved in.

His team took the lower floor and swept room by room, clearing it all as they went in. They found Marge Franklin in her study where she was busy shredding documents. She stood tall, her gray hair neatly styled and the business suit she had on had to cost a few grand. Gibbs didn’t spare her a second look, leaving Bishop and McGee behind as he and two other NCIS agents continued their search for his missing agent and partner. Gibbs heard shots go off on the second floor, and through the earpiece, he could hear that three men were taken down. Two dead, one wounded. An ambulance was requested. None of the good guys were injured.

Gibbs cleared the kitchen, what he thought was a mudroom and a very large pantry when he spotted a door to the side. It had a sliding bolt on the outside, with a padlock, and although the lock was closed, it was not locked. Gibbs indicated to his team that he would go in first. He could hear nothing from the inside, and he quickly managed to unhook the padlock and placed it to the side. He shifted the sliding bolt to the side and then placed his hand on the doorknob to enter, but at that same moment the door burst open and it sent him sprawling backwards. In that instant, he recognized the figure and even as he had to take the brunt of the body that slammed into him, he managed to call out. “Hold your fire!” He groaned as their momentum carried them into a large cupboard that stood behind them. “Stand down, DiNozzo.” He grunted out the words and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but to smile as Tony’s head snapped up.

“Jethro,” Tony sighed and sagged against the man, he wobbled a second or two before he found his balance. “Sorry, didn’t know it was the cavalry.”

“Who else would it be?” Gibbs didn’t care who looked on as he pulled Tony to his chest and hugged him tight. He cupped his face with his hands. “You all right?”

“Body aches, but I’ll survive.” Tony kept it short. He knew the moment Gibbs found out what had happened to him, he would go ballistic. He turned around. “A little help please?” He gave a cheeky grin and wiggled his fingers. They were hard to move, they did feel a bit numb and he couldn’t wait for his hands to be freed.

Gibbs removed his knife and within seconds, he had Tony’s hands freed. He bent over and cut the rope from Tony’s legs. He looked up when Tony spoke.

“You know, Boss, I’ve got no idea who took me.” He really sounded perplexed.

Gibbs grinned. “No idea?”

“Nope, none.” Tony shook his head and sighed as a medic walked towards him. It seemed like the house was cleared if they let the medics in already. “I’m fine.”

“No, he’s not.” Gibbs growled and pressed him down on a hard chair. “You’re wheezing, again.”

“Oh, didn’t even realize that.” Tony’s hands moved to his chest. All of a sudden, he felt dead tired as the last of the adrenaline he used to fight Gibbs left his body. He slumped forward.

“Wow, easy there, Tony.” Gibbs grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him up against his side. He kept him there as the paramedic started to check Tony out.

“You owe me an answer, Gibbs.” Tony groaned as the paramedic’s hands moved along his side. Apparently, he did indeed have some bruised ribs as well.

Gibbs was about to reply, when McGee and Bishop walked by with Marge Franklin between them.

“Come on, seriously!” Tony huffed. “I got kidnapped by an old woman.” He frowned. “Wait, is that McPherson’s grandmother?”

“Yep,” Gibbs replied. His voice was filled with ice. He couldn’t wait to get her in the interrogation room.

“So, it was her.” Tony shook his head. “I had a feeling it was her he covered up for, but I just couldn’t connect the last dots.”

“Well, with this little stunt of hers, she connected her own dots. She’ll be spending the last of her natural years behind bars.” Gibbs found he felt no sympathy for the elderly woman. For all that he cared she could rot in hell.

Tony didn’t reply, but he couldn’t help but to shiver. He understood the reason why she had him kidnapped. Without his evidence, McPherson would’ve walked free. Was she so desperate that she would have had him killed? He shook his head. He didn’t need to think about that now. Now he only wanted to get out of there and go home.

**/// = \\\\\**

**Gibbs/DiNozzo residence: early hours – following morning**

He spread his legs as Tony straddled him and kissed him hard. Jethro’s hands travelled to the hem of Tony’s shirt, took the material in his hands, and pulled it upwards. They had to break their searing kiss as he finally managed to pull off the shirt. He didn’t look where the item of clothing landed when he tossed it to the side. Instead, he concentrated on Tony’s nipples as he brushed over them with his thumbs, the buds tightening up immediately and he rolled them between his fingers before pulling at them. It made the man on top of him groan and the sounds Tony made went directly to his already hardened cock.

“Jethro,” Tony moaned and arched upwards as the sweet torture continued. He used his hands to steady himself while he gently rocked his lower body so that their cocks rubbed together. Tony shuddered as his lover leaned up and caught his one nipple in his mouth and gently bit down before he suckled hard. Pre-cum dripped from his cockhead and he gasped for air as Jethro’s fingers curled around the twin bud and twisted it hard. It made him scream and he nearly lost his load. “Please,” Tony gasped and twisted, but at the same time, he moved closer so that he could make sure that the sweet torture didn’t end.

Jethro bit down again and as Tony jerked, he withdrew his teeth and lapped at the abused nub. Tony was breathing hard, but at least he was no longer wheezing. He let his hands travel down the front of Tony’s chest and traced Tony’s ribs with his fingers. He made sure not to touch the taser bruise, although he did growl at the sight. Tony’s upper body was covered in bruises, but except for some bruised ribs, he sustained no other serious injuries. The burn marks on his wrists would fade within a few days, just as the rest of the bruises would. His hands moved lower and he grinned as he touched Tony’s strained cock and it twitched in his hand. He let his thumb glide over the head and spread the pre-cum over the shaft so that it glistened in the light. “Beautiful.” He reached up and pulled Tony down to kiss him again.

Tony twisted and pulled away. His hand covered Jethro’s which was still playing with his slit. “Not gonna last if you continue doing that.” His body lurched forward as Jethro dragged his thumbnail over the head again. Tony moaned hard and bit his bottom lip.

Jethro could see how close Tony was to the edge and he wanted nothing more than to see Tony become undone. “Do it, cum for me.” His voice sounded rough and he swallowed hard. Without breaking contact, he started to jerk Tony off with long strokes. His thumb continued to play with Tony’s slit and his left hand sneaked in between their bodies and he managed to fondle Tony’s sack.

“Fuck!” Tony couldn’t hold back anymore as his orgasm slammed into him. White pearly strings coated Jethro’s hand and his chest as he continued to stroke Tony through his pleasure ride. Tony shuddered hard and keened as his eyes threatened to roll over in his head. Finally, he was able to breathe and he slumped forward. His lover’s hard rock cock still trapped between them.

“Want you to ride me,” Gibbs whispered hoarsely, and groaned as Tony’s teeth nipped at his collarbone.

Tony gave no reply, but shimmied down and took his lover’s cock in his hand and brought it to his mouth. He looked up and then took Jethro down to the root. He grinned around the cock that filled his mouth as the older man shouted out. He kept his touches around the shaft light, and used as much spit as possible to slick Jethro up. When he finally released the cock from his mouth, it was with an audible pop. He licked his lips clean. Tony leaned up, placed his fingers into his own mouth and gave them the same treatment as he gave Jethro’s cock. When they were dripping wet he lifted himself up and slid the one into himself while he rocked up and down and worked the single digit in first before going on and stretching himself until his hole took all three the fingers he had in his mouth.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Jethro gasped as Tony took hold of his cock and lifted his hips. He could feel how the head rubbed against the puckered hole while Tony teased himself and then he groaned as Tony lined the cockhead up and slowly pressed it into him. Both men groaned in unison as it slipped through the first muscle. Tony placed his hands on Jethro’s chest and slowly moved his hips as he worked the cock into his tight muscle. It took a few minutes, but finally the cock was deep within Tony’s stretched muscle and he took a moment to get use to the girth and then he started to move.

Tony grabbed hold of Jethro’s hands and held him down in an attempt to ground himself as he moved up and down the cock buried deep within him. He couldn’t help but to whimper as the head brushed over his gland. His own cock was no longer flaccid, but already half-hard again at the continued stimulation. He wasn’t surprised when Jethro broke free of his hold and placed his callused hands on his hips. Jethro’s eyes were blown with lust and Tony yelped as the older man lifted him up high and then slammed him down onto his cock again. Jethro’s hips snapped up and down at the same time, the pace he set was hard and fast. Tony could feel how Jethro’s fingers dug into his flesh. He was going to have an impressive set of marks on his hips in a few hours time.

Jethro shuddered again, his breath hitched as his release slammed into him with a force. He could feel his cock jerk and splutter inside of Tony’s channel, the cum dripped from Tony’s hole as he lifted Tony up before he slammed down again. He rode out his orgasm and grinned as Tony’s body arched up and the younger man came undone for a second time without a hand to his cock. He continued to let Tony ride him as the man on top of him gave chase to his own release. When Tony shuddered once and became limp, Jethro pulled him down onto his chest and kept him close as they both breathed hard. They stayed in the same position until their breathing evened out, only then did he move them to their sides, still connected in the way Tony loved.

“I think you broke me,” Tony mumbled, but snuggled even closer to the man next to him.

“Never, I love you too much to do something like that.”

Tony grinned. “You’re right; I’m not broken, just well used by the man I love.” He leaned in and shared another kiss with the older man. “Love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Tony closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

“Love you just as much.” Gibbs managed to pull the sheet over their tangled bodies and closed his eyes. They had two days off before they had to go back to work and he would make sure that they stayed in bed together for as long as possible, even if it was only to show Tony just how much he truly did love him.

**The End**


End file.
